


The Best Wedding Gift

by Loriarty



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cheating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loriarty/pseuds/Loriarty
Summary: All John wanted was for his old dear friend Sholto to come to his wedding. What he got was more than he could have hoped for.





	The Best Wedding Gift

Had they not caught on from how adamant John had been about inviting Sholto to the wedding, the way John kept looking for him in the crowd during the entire ceremony was a dead give away. Mary could tell he was upset when they had began to greet people into the reception. "He'll be here." Was all John would repeat any time Mary would bring it up.

"I'm pleased he seems so worried, you would almost think this wedding was about him and me. " She teased with Sherlock, who seemed almost even more annoyed over the distracted groom than the bride.

"How could he be the most unsociable man... I suppose he could, he didn't even show up to the wedding." Sherlock mumbled to himself. "Though most people would not expect their ex to show to their wedding."

Mary had almost dismissed BOTH men in her life as completely useless, until the last thing Sherlock said registered. "His... ex? Are you saying John was-"

"With Sholto?" Sherlock scrunched his nose with a jealous disgust. "It's obvious." He sighed. "John Watson, a man who can barely even remember the time he's suppose to go out on a date, reminded you six times to invite him. Mind you, those are the only six in my presence. I'm certain it's been numerous occasions outside my company as well. I also counted 37 times that he looked into the crown during the ceremony. He did not make any long eye contact with anyone during those, so one can say he was most definitely looking for someone. What other person could that have been, but the one he had reminded his fiance at least six times about." Sherlock finished and would have looked pleased with himself, had he not been so bitter.

"Fourteen times." Mary responded, "Six times with you and eight more times." She looked over at her husband. "Poor guy, he looks so lost." She said, her voice almost sounding just as bitter as Sherlock looked. She picked up another glass of wine, wincing and spitting it back into the glass. Really, why had she chose that wine, it was horrible. Even through her frustrations, seeing her husband upset still got to her. She went to John, placing a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure we remembered to invite him?"

"Yes, dear. His was the first invitation we sent." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

Just then John's eyes lit up as a new man walked into the reception hall. His stern face softened and even tugged into a small smile when he saw John's beaming face.

"There you are." John chuckled as he reached out, clasping Sholto's hand in a firm shake. That one small connection sent a series of sparks that had been dormant for far too many years.

With just a simple touch, John was back in that desert, isolated and lonely. Sure he had several guys he could laugh and joke with, but there was still an overwhelming emptiness. It only got worse whenever the others would share their letters from their wives and girlfriends back home. All that changed when he had met Sholto. John wasn't the youngest man, and to be able to finally bond with a man older than himself was a relief. It had started out simple enough. It was just innocent conversations, handshakes that lasted just a few moments longer than the last time, a gentle touch on the shoulder, a light hand on the small of his back, soon they could not deny it was turning into more than just friends. John still remembered the first time. It had been a rough day for them both, and being homesick only made it worse. He could still smell the sweat and mixture of cologne. John had always felt like a dominant person, until that night. Even after that, he had never met another man who could quite match up to him in that aspect.

"Sorry I missed the ceremony. I-"

However, he was cut off by John raising his hand. "You're here now, that is what's important." He smiled at him, his tongue ever so lightly running over his lower lip.

"How could I miss the most important day of your life?" They both exchanged a small bittersweet smile. "I suppose now would not be the best of times to try and catch up."

"Oh nonsense." John laughed, leading him out of the main room. Mary watched him walk out, but quickly turned her attention back to one of John's relatives who was busy complimenting her choice of flowers.

They walked one of the halls until the noise of the reception became just a small murmur. They reached one of the many storage rooms, and telling themselves they wanted a more private place to talk, convinced themselves to go in.

For a small moment they stood across from one another, trying their best to keep it nothing more than innocent small talk. It was working too, except Sholto's breath would catch ever so slightly when John would wet his lip. John caught it the last time, unable to keep from smiling. he remembered that look so well. That look still invaded his thoughts, dreams, and fantasies. Marriage be damned, John wanted him, no, John needed him one last time.

Talking time was over as their lips crashed together. They held to one another, fighting for dominance. However, as it always was when it came to Sholto, John quickly gave in, moaning into his greedy mouth. Sholto pinned him roughly to the wall, his hands making their way to John's wrist. The smaller man whined into the kiss, pushing his hips against the other man. Oh god how he had missed this, being completely helpless and giving all control to him. "F-fuck me." He groaned out as Sholto nipped over to gently along his jaw.

"Hardly have the time for that now, Watson." His voice a low rumble that caused John's body to tremble.

"Then what are we going to do?" He asked, feeling a small bit of disappointment. HE knew he was right, but he wanted nothing less than all the other man.

Sholto grinned and loosened his grip on John's wrists, kissing him once more. "I haven't given you your wedding gift yet." With that he carefully knelt in front of him. He slowly unbuttoned his trousers, and with John's help, slid them down.

John's cock was already quite hard. Sure Sholto had rewarded him in the past for being a "good boy", but this was a special treat. HIs fingers traced along the trim of his uniform and slowly up along his cheek and into his hair. He may not have a mind palace like Sherlock, he he's be damned if he wasn't going to remember every single detail of this moment.

Once John's fingers were lightly brushing through his hair, Sholto leaned forward, licking slowly up his cock. John's breath hitched, and let out a low moan as Sholto took him in his mouth.

His grip in Sholto's hair tightened, but John didn't even think of trying to push him down. One, there was no way in hell he would rush this, and two, he knew better. John knew who was in charge, and even on his knees with his cock almost fully in his mouth, Sholto was still in charge. He leaned back against the wall, his head falling back with a thud. It took all he could to hold his hips still.

Sholto knew it and bobbed his head along his cock slowly, letting John feel his lips sliding every inch.

"Christ." John shuddered out, causing a smile to tug on Sholto's stretched lips.

He continued to worship John's cock, wanting to remember every bit just as much as the other man. Every noise from John's mouth was like music to his ears, encouraging him to continue, as if he needed it. He had craved John for years.

"I-I'm not going to last much longer." John panted out, obviously trying his best to hold back. He wasn't ready for this to end no matter how badly he wanted to come.

Sholto moaned around him and John couldn't hold back any longer. He cried out as he came, quickly lifting his hand up to bite down on his fist as Sholto swallowed around him.

He pulled off, carefully cleaning another he missed and chuckled at each little shiver from John. Once he was finished, he tucked John back in, and helped the man adjust his trousers.

John pulled him up for another kiss, sliding his hand down to Sholto's cock, but he caugt his hand and stopped him. "Today was about you. We don't have enough time, you have a wedding to get back to." He whispered, leaning in to kiss him.

They continued the long slow kisses as reality sank in again. When they broke, John forced a smile. "Maybe next time, yeah?" To which Sholto nodded his head. They both knew there would never be a next time, but neither would ever admit that.

They stared at one another for what felt like hours, neither wanting to have to be the one to end it. Sholto gently caressed John's cheek and John turned his head to lightly kiss his palm. "I've missed you." John finally murmured, breaking the silence.

"I've missed you too." Sholto smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. He took a deep breath, knowing he was the one that would have to end it. He slowly looked over John, fixing his suit and his hair.

John turned around once he met Sholto's approval and forced himself to leave the storage room.

As he stepped back into the reception, he put back on a smile and went right back into being a proud and happy groom. However, he was sure to give it time before he even thought of looking in Sherlock's direction. He jut knew that man had already deduced what had happened in excruciating detail. He downed his cup on wine, still not sure why Mary hated it so much, it wasn't that bad.

Sholto gave it a little time before stepping back in. He looked up at John and Mary laughing and for a moment, John and his eyes met once again. They shared another small smile. Even if it would never happen again, they were both thankful for one last time. He found his seat and began to pick slowly at his food, the taste of John still lingering on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a beta reader, and I try to catch all the mistakes I can. If I missed any I'm terribly sorry. I still hope you guys enjoy it.


End file.
